Sanvers Plus
by Trey Wipperfurth-Eisner
Summary: Disclaimer: This story referencees upsetting topics, including Rape, Murder, and Abortion. Please read cautiously. This story takes place 7 years after Maggie and Alex break-up, but none of the major events in the later seasons happened. There is a dangerous alien in National City. He is currently targeting the police and Maggie Sawyer was his latest victim. Alex just stopped him..
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: This story is NOT for the _Faint of Heart_! There is reference to **_Rape, Abortion, Murder_**, and some mention of Other Sensitive Subject Matter.

Chapter One:

I've got him, Go check on the victim!

Alex had just successfully captured Goggnaroin Junbatier, the serial rapist that had come to earth from one of Jupiter's moons, and J'onn told her to go check on his latest victim. He was fairly certain that she would survive If given proper treatments for her attack. She straightened out her shirt, put on her most compassionate serious face, and headed over to meet with the victim, who was sitting in the corner of the ambulance at the other end of the street. As she got closer, she noticed that the woman looked familiar… It was! It was Officer Maggie Sawyer. She had several wounds on her upper body, not to say anything on her lower anatomy. They were swollen and oozing a glowing orange slime of some form. "How have you been?" Maggie asked. "Fine for the most part, busy… How about you, other than today?" It was the anniversary of the break-up again…. Seven years ago to the day. Alex had never really gotten over it, Maggie was her first real love. Maggie just laughed and said "I've had worse injuries I'm sure, but I can't remember when."

* * *

Back at the D.E.O. Maggie's wounds were treated with draining, stitches, and a salve made from Martian plants. J'onn won't tell anyone yet which plants he uses, but "Goggnaroin wasn't the first alien from Jupiter's system that I've run into during my years." he told Alex when she asked where he'd learned to make that salve. After a week and a half of treatments, Maggie was free to go home.

* * *

"Hey Baby, sorry you weren't able to come visit me, but I'm all yours now." Maggie said to her girlfriend, Carlotta. She was a doctor in National City, and worked in the E.R. department most of the time. She embraced Maggie Sawyer with a tender hug, and hung on for about a minute. Being a doctor, she noticed some concerning changes within the next three weeks. Maggie was getting irritable, her nipples were noticeably darker, and the past few days, she had been throwing up nearly everything she ate. She brought her to work one day and had a phlebotomist friend examine a blood sample. It came back positive for HCG, the pregnancy hormone, but there was also a high concentration of an unrecognized alien DNA. When the doctor told Maggie, she thanked him for the information and went home. Carlotta was right there with her when she scheduled the abortion, and when she went to the clinic… But when the clinician said that any abortion at this time would be too high risk, Carlotta drove her back to their apartment, and packed her bags. She took everything… From their flat screen high definition television set, to their dog, Hunter, to Maggie's kitchen seasonings. Maggie was completely alone…

* * *

Now two months and three days pregnant with an unwanted, half alien child, Maggie Sawyer sat alone and unloved, longing for someone, anyone to at least speak to her. She didn't care whether or not she even lived through the work days. At four thirty-seven p.m. exactly there was a knock on the door. Maggie jumped up, startled by the unexpected sound. "Come in." she said, and her ex-fiance walked in cautiously. "High, Alex, what brings you by today?" "I need to do some follow up on your case. We won't need you to testify or anything like that, just checking on your healing, emotionally and physically. I brought some information about support group here in National City." Alex said. Thanking her for the information, Maggie disclosed her current situation… and asked if Alex new anyone who might be able to help.

* * *

Back at the D.E.O. Alex talked to members of the medical unit. They agreed to examine Maggie and see if there was anything that they could do. They were not equipped for an extraction of the alien parasite (baby), but they could successfully treat her for the duration of the (extremely dangerous) pregnancy. Maggie agreed to remain at the D.E.O. until the end of the pregnancy. "What am I doing? I'm a police officer, a very important police officer. I handle hostage situations, I work with Supergirl, I live in a high rise. I don't belong here. I'm not a mother. I don't want to have some alien demon spawn. How am I supposed to get through this on my own?"said Maggie. "We are all very supportive here. I will be with you every step of the way, you are not alone. I know you don't want kids, but I do. I will take care of the baby, I promise. You can see him or her any time you like, but you don't have to be involved in the baby's life. Just sign adoption papers. The baby will have a good home, and you can make a dream come true. I'm sorry that this happened to you, but everything will work out okay somehow. I know it will be a long, hard road, but you're strong, Maggie Sawyer, and I know you can get through this." Alex told her.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: At the D.E.O.

The next six weeks were very stressful, and Maggie almost had a miscarriage, but everything calmed down when the doctors put her on an IV drip. She was having violent contractions, and heavy blood loss, but because of the alien DNA, the baby didn't need thick layers of nutrient rich blood to survive, and even thrive.

Sixty-five days into the pregnancy, Maggie was startled by an unfamiliar sensation. She felt bubbles in the lower region of her abdomen. The amniotic sack of whatever was inside her was too thick for ultrasonic waves or even amniocentesis procedures to penetrate it's wall. Maggie hadn't even known if it was alive. She couldn't believe the immense pleasure that came with feeling it move inside of her.

Maggie described the feeling to one of the technicians, and he examined her uterus to see how much the offspring had grown. Goggnaroin Junbatier was in a D.E.O. holding cell in another section of the department. They had been doing some research testing on the DNA sample he had given them in hopes to better understand his alien offspring that the highly appreciated and well respected ex-officer had within her.

That's right, Maggie got a letter that morning that her request for time off due to the extenuating circumstances she was facing had been denied because the Chief of Police didn't expect her to survive them. In the letter, it stated that she was not expected to return to work during the duration of the pregnancy, and would not receive compensation for her time off duty, but that if she were to somehow survive the effects that caused the termination of her job, she was welcome to return… with a promotion. They said if she wanted compensation she should discuss the matter with the department responsible… the D.E.O.

Maggie decided to sue her former employers for wrongful termination. She would contact a lawyer, maybe the D.E.O. would pay for it? Maybe someone would take it Pro Bono? Either way, Maggie had no time to waste. How could they do this to her? "Alex, I need your help with something. Can you please come talk to me when you go on break?" Maggie asked. Alex went on break about an hour later. "What do you need, good looking?" She asked. She had been making comments like that for a while now, just to make Maggie feel better about her new body image. "Do you know any good lawyers?" Maggie asked. Alex pointed her to one she knew well. She had worked with her many times before. She was Lita's aunt, Elvira Bijue.Lita was a college student at National City University, and had briefly dated Alex about two years ago. They dated for three months.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Madam Bijue

Alex called Mrs. Bijue after speaking with Maggie, and scheduled an appointment with her for the following week. They were to meet at her office, in Midvale. Maggie began building her case for why Mrs. Bijue should help her. She stated the fact that the old Chief of Police had retired and the new one was racist against aliens. She stated that she was carrying a half alien child. She stated that she was discriminated against for having a potentially fatal condition. And then she offered her assistance in building evidence for any criminal case Mrs. Bijue might be working on at the moment.

Elvira Bijue was a very open minded, alien friendly, professional lawyer. She had grown up in Midvale and had been practicing law for nearly thirty-seven years now. She had been married to an alien for three of them. Honune Bijue was from Uranis 12 in the Sumbrarro Galaxy. He moved to Earth when he was a young man of just seventy-six years.

Elvira's office was clean and organized. It was neat, but welcoming. She had her diploma from school hanging on the wall behind her sofa, and the letter stating that she had passed the Bar Exam hanging next to it. On her right wall, there was a mirror, and beside it, the words Look inside yourself, and discover your greatest secret... Who You Are!

Maggie smiled when she entered the office, Alex right behind her closing the door. She stood in front of the desk, and introduced herself.


	4. Chapter Four

The meeting went well, Mrs. Bijue being quite a bit more understanding than Maggie expected... The next few weeks, however, not so much. Maggie was very irritable, and didn't want anyone near her. She actually threatened the nurses at the D.E.O.! The pregnancy was slowing down too... Too Slow in fact. It actually began to feel almost as if it had stopped all together! Everything was slowing down. Her appetite, need for sleep, everything was on pause. She got a total of two hours in a month's time frame. Alex wouldn't let her shut out the world though... She needed to know that she wasn't in this alone. Maggie was the love of her life... Weather or not she was really ready to face that fact, she knew she needed her in her life. And needed her to be alright. As Alex knocked on the glass door to the room Maggie was staying in, she thought to herself, "What am I doing? Maggie doesn't want this. If she did, we would never have broken up in the first place." Maggie had the curtain drawn, and sat on the solitary "bed" crying. She dried her eyes, and called out, "Yes, who is it?"

"It's me, how are you holding up?"


	5. Chapter Five

There was a long pause, as Maggie tried to decide how to answer... Then another knock on the glass door... Maggie stood up and walked over to the curtain that hid her from view. As she peeled it back she saw Alex staring at her with concern and fear. "Are you alright, Maggie?"

"I honestly don't know if I'm gonna be alright or not. I don't think I can do this. I'm scared."

Alex took a deep breath, and put her hands on Maggie's shoulders. "You have a choice, Maggie. The scientists here have found a way to separate the DNA strands, and they believe if they can successfully do that, then they might be able to... To take the..."

"Don't... Say it. It hurts you every time you say it, Alex. It's written on your face, every time. This, whatever it is, is more than that to you."

"But you never wanted this, and now, because I didn't do my job well enough, you're trapped here."


	6. Chapter Six

There was a long pause, and a heavy sigh before either of them spoke again. Alex was mad at herself, not just for letting Maggie get hurt again, or for the fact that she wanted more than anything to have Maggie back in her life... But for the fact that she could tell what this was doing, to both of them. Maggie's life was in danger, Alex was facing the worst moral dilemma in years... Even her sister was definitely affected, she hadn't even been able to fly straight because she was so distracted.

Maggie, looking Alex square in the eyes, took another deep breath in and said, "I may be trapped, but I'm not alone. I may be the only one I know of in this situation, but I am not alone. Everyone at the D.E.O. has been so kind to me. They're all so understanding. I just hope when all of this is over, you and your sister are still willing to talk to me. How is she doing anyways? I saw the two of you training in the practice room when I got up to explore the other day... Please don't tell the staff?"

"What are you talking about Maggie? You know I would never bring Kara here, and especially not to train."

"You can't fool me, Aex," She said with a wink, "I might not be able to prove it without a DNA sample, but I do know Kara's voice when I hear it. I spent enough time with Kara while we were together, I'd have to be terrible at my job not to figure that one out... She is a part of your family after all."

"How long? How long have you suspected you knew who Supergirl was?"

"Well I must be right, or you wouldn't be so concerned. I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm well aware of the need to maintain one's persona when undercover. I worked closely enough with her over the years, I seem to also recall there were times when she left in the middle of hanging out... You would go over there to watch your programs and have pot stickers, when suddenly you would come home early, with the same excuse every time. And every single time, there was some catastrophe that Supergirl would show up to solve that had become public knowledge about 15 to 20 minutes before-hand."

Changing the subject, as quickly as possible, Alex asked if Maggie wanted to eat anything... Well aware of the fact that she hadn't eaten anything in at least 24 hours. Maggie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay, let's see what happens when we wander down to the break room!"


	7. Chapter Seven

**Cought By ****Kara?**

As they walked to the break room, Alex brought up, again, the fact that the medical staff had solved the DNA separation problem. "I'm gonna have to think about it. it sounds just as scary as carrying this through." said Maggie. As they were discussing further, Kara saw them, and still unaware of Maggie's revalation as to her true identity, called out as Supergirl... "What are you doing out of bed Miss Sawyer? I'm sure Miss Danvers can get you whatever food you ask without endangering your health further.

Maggie couldn't help but laugh. "Why would the ever famous Supergirl care about my safety?" Kara was not amused. "What are you laughing about, I'm being serious?" "I know, that's what makes it funny... I figured out who you were when Alex got kidnapped, I just didn't have the heart to tell you. So again I ask why would Supergirl care about my safety, especially after I broke her sister's heart?"

Stunned, Kara looked at Alex, as if to say, "What do we do now?" Alex just sighed in defeat and said, "Come on Maggie, let's get you back to bed. I think the chemical that is produced during a Jupiterian pregnancy is reacting with the ones naturally released within a human one." "I have no idea what you're talking about Alex." "That's the whole point, Maggie."

Back in Maggie's room, Alex sat at the foot of the bed, and Maggie sat down next to her towards the center edge. "Alright Alex, something is really bugging me... You told me that you would take whatever was growing inside me when this was all over, and now you keep pushing me to make a decision on the option in front of me; a decision that would take away everything you ever wanted, and negates everything you told me at the start. Why?"

"I don't want to put you through anything you don't want to go through. I know you don't want this, you would prefer to just forget it, and move on with your life. I know you want to get out of here, Mags."

"I do want to get out of here, but I don't want to get out of this. If you had asked me a few months ago what I wanted, I would have had no hesitation, but now, the more time I spend with this thing in me, the more I get to spend time with you. I wonder, sometimes, if I gave up the best thing I ever had and ever would when I couldn't accept loving someone who would depend on me. I was scared. The idea of leaving behind more than just you, of someone so helpless loosing me, it scared me then, just as much as it does now. The difference between then and now is that I'm actually more afraid of what I might loose. It's like when you buy a plane ticket for Paris Texas, instead of Paris France, but even after you realize that mistake you get on the plane anyway because you have a feeling that it's gonna lead you to your future... Do you know what I mean?"


	8. Chapter Eight

Alex, looking at Maggie with confusion, shook her head... "Not really, no. If you want to go to France, make it clear to the reception worker and check the ticket before you leave the desk." Alex had flown many places, many times, and every time, she made sure she had the right ticket.

Maggie rolled her eyes, and smiled. "When life has thrown something at you that you didn't expect, sometimes it's better to ride out the storm, than to fight your way back to the shoreline. I never wanted this, but I don't want to get out of it either. It might be better to see this through. Maybe I can help others by letting the team here get as much information as they can about this type of situation. Maybe it's better to ride out the storm and see where this leads me. Maybe I should just try to get through this and give you the child."

"Did you really just call it a child? I've never heard you call it anything but a thing." Alex was shocked. She had given up hope of getting the alien growing inside Maggie, and had gotten back to searching for a child online. She wanted to have a stable place to live and a job that wasn't so dangerous before she adopted, as you have to prove that you have the resources to provide for the children you adopt unless it's a direct adoption of one person signing over the child to another.

Maggie nodded. "Whatever's growing in there, it feels like it's connected to me, and I don't mean just physically, but actually connected, like I can hear it. Well, maybe more like feel it? I don't know what to say Lexi... I'm more afraid of what will happen if I don't go through with sueing the police force than what would happen if I carry this through."

"Speaking of the case, how are things going with that? I haven't heard much."

"Madam Bijue hasn't responded yet. The last I heard, it was a good case, but tough to get into court."

"I don't know what to tell you Mags. I can talk to J'onn about pushing it through, but that's about it." Alex was clearly rather uncomfortable and a little nervous. "Ohh my god, I'm so sorry... I don't know why I just called you Mags. I haven't called you that in years... Not since we broke up."

Maggie just smiled, and said "I haven't called you Lexi since the break-up, but maybe there was more between us than I thought. Or maybe we're just getting more comfortable with each other again, and you know old habits die hard, maybe we still have the habits, and they've just been suppressed. Maybe we just need to let our guards down."

"What about this has to do with anything we were talking about? I don't understand why we should let our guards down to begin with. All that would do is let the feelings we have resurface... Or at least the ones I have."

"Alex, why would I be scared of loosing someone I can live without? I still love you, and I always will. Like I said, I feel like I lost the best thing in my life, by giving up on us."

"You can still have me, and not go through this. I still love you too, Mags. Maybe we should have tried harder to find a middle ground. Maybe I could get a job as a daycare worker, or a teacher. Maybe we could have found a solution. We shouldn't have given up so easily."

"Lexi, we talked about it for hours. If there was any other choice we could have come up with, don't you think we would have found one? I'm going to see this through. You can be the mother of my child, after all. But I did change my mind on one thing... I want to watch our baby grow. I never thought I would say this, but I want to be a mother. If I survive this, I'll never forget what you offered to do for me, but I can't take your offer. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I gave him up. I just know, I need to be involved if I live."

"So it's a boy, huh? And what if it's a girl? And then there is the question of what to name him, or her. And what if the baby doesn't make it. Are you going to be okay with that? If you survive and the baby doesn't? How are you going to handle that?" Alex was frantic. She was now more scared than ever at the thought of becoming a mother, not because of the thought of raising a baby, but at the thought of getting her hopes up and then not having her dreams come to pass.

"If he doesn't make it, at least I gave him a chance, and if I'm wrong about the gender then... Well obviously she'll be beautiful, she has me for a mother." Maggie said with a wink.

Alex couldn't help but laugh. Even being half alien, this would be a beautiful baby, no matter what the gender. No matter what happened, everything was going to be fine. As long as Maggie survived, they would take on the world together, no matter what.


	9. Chapter Nine

Alex turned to leave, and said good-bye for the time being. She went back to work for the day, and tried to focus, but this terrifying thought kept creeping in. "What if Maggie dies too? What if they both don't make it?" she wondered to herself. If she were to lose them both, would she even be okay? Would she ever be okay again?

Meanwhile, Maggie was in a much better place... She actually wanted to live again. She spent the rest of the day making sure she took care of herself. She actually ate a full three meals, she took a two hour nap at around 10:30 a.m. and she did something she hadn't done in years... She sat and soaked in a hot bath to relax.

After the workday ended, Alex went back to Maggie's room. As she walked down the hallway to the medical wing, she was still wrestling with the thought that had haunted her all day. What would happen?

When Maggie saw her coming, she actually ran out to meet her. Alex was surprised, but happy. She forgot all about her worries, and just smiled. She was at peace for the first time all day.

They left the hallway, and just walked around the facility. They spent about an hour or so, just talking. The day had been long for both of them, and it was nice to just unwind with someone who seems to understand. Kara was still there too, trying to solve another challenging puzzle... Barry needed help with his latest nemesis, the one that would take him away from his only child, his daughter Nora.

As the time passed, each of them found comfort in knowing that life would go on. All would be well in the end. Maggie had wondered, herself, weather or not she was making the right decision... Would she be able to provide for a child, to be a mother?

Alex walked her back to her room and said goodnight. Then she went to find Kara. When she found her, Kara knew she was coming. Her sister was always so sweet, always happy to see her. Alex told her to just take a break. "Let's go home and have some pot-stickers. You know you like those." Kara never could turn down pot-stickers. They were always her favorite. She agreed, and they headed out.

Focusing on the problem at hand, Kara called Barry, and they discussed what his new enemy had for tactics, and the latest weaponry "Vibe" had drawn up to defeat "Cyclone Zero" in time to change the future, again.


End file.
